Catch Me If You Can
by Raputopu
Summary: Boneka Annabelle yang legendaris dicuri. The NEWS datang untuk menangkap sekaligus membongkar motif dan tujuan si pelaku. Memangnya mereka bisa? Hei, lagi-lagi ke mana si Airlangga? OH. Dia sedang berada di sudut Rio de Janeiro yang lain, duduk tenang di sebuah café kecil yang rindang sambil menghabiskan kopi pagi harinya dan sibuk bernostalgia dengan teman lama—mantan kekasih.


**A/N **: Maaf. Kayaknya saya mulai nggak nyaman di fandom ini. Nggak ada relasi yang baik antara para '_pendahulu__' _dengan pendatang baru. Kesel memang jadinya :') Kami memang beda generasi dengan kalian, tapi, ayolah…

Trus karena **stress**: saya bikin fic humor. Nggak tau ini beneran humor apa nggak kalau menurut kalian yang membaca. Tapi bagi saya ini heroin yang bikin saya bisa sedikit tenang. Terserah ini mau dianggap fic nyampah, nggak mutu, nggak seru, dll, atau bikin fandom tersayang kita ini jadi tercemari dengan tangan-tangan _newbie_ (seperti saya), yang penting saya cuma mau berkarya sesuai dengan keinginan diri saya. Karena yang saya tahu FFn adalah ajang untuk mengekspresikan keinginan seseorang untuk membuat fic. Bukan suatu tuntunan untuk membuat karya sastra yang megah. Jadi mulai sekarang kayaknya saya akan menyematkan kalimat ini di setiap fic, dan untuk fic saya yang seterusnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PS :** No. Saya nggak marah pada siapapun dan juga nggak berharap ada siapapun yang marah pada saya :'D Saya cuma ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang biasa disebut _unek-unek._ Maaf kalau kesannya nyolot. _Sense of socialate _saya emang parah banget. Saya cuma pengen FHI kembali damai seperti sebuah keluarga. Udah. Itu aja… :') #peloksemuapenghuniFHI

**PSS : **Yeap. Ini beneran fik The NEWS, kawan-kawans. Dan saya nulisnya setahun yang lalu. Baru kepengen _publish_ sekarang, mruahahaha! Dan sepanjang ngetik ini saya makin kalap karena ngedengerin **OST Rio** dan **OST Rio 2**. Aaarghh! Cita-cita mulia sampai saat ini masih samaaa! Masih kepengen _travelling _keliling dunia! Pengen ke Brazil! Pengen nyasar di negara orang! Lagunya bikin iri, ah! /plak Direkomendasiiin denger OST dari dua animasi keceh itu. Yang mana pun tetap bikin kamu kebayang dengan suasana Brazil, kok :D

**PSSS : NETHERLANDS KOK KECEH BANGET DI WORLD CUP TAUN INI? ABANG! MAKIN CINTA PADA DIRIMU, ABANG! BARU PEMBUKAAN UDAH NGASIH SOTO MI KE OM SPAIN! DENDAM 4 TAHUN TERBAYAR DENGAN SEMPURNA, YA BANG! CINTA DEH SAMA ABANG!**

* * *

**Summary : **Boneka Annabelle yang legendaris dicuri. The NEWS datang untuk menangkap sekaligus membongkar motif dan tujuan si pelaku. Memangnya mereka bisa? Hei, lagi-lagi ke mana si Airlangga? OH. Dia sedang berada di sudut Rio de Janeiro yang lain, duduk tenang di sebuah café kecil yang rindang sambil menghabiskan kopi pagi harinya dan sibuk bernostalgia dengan teman lama—ralat—mantan kekasih asal Portugal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

* * *

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Catch Me If You Can © Raputopu**

Warn : _reporter!AU, The NEWS, slight OC!Male Indonesia, reporter sinting, pesta Brazil, Annabelle, Netherlands juara 3 (itu nggak termasuk Warn, woi)_

**.**

* * *

"PENCURI!"

Langit-langit museum terbelah oleh suara lengkingan wanita histeris nan miris di dekat patung Apollo.

Telunjuk lentiknya gemetaran kala menuding sesosok pria tinggi besar yang mengenakan _sweater_ hitam berbulu lebat dan topi rajut berwarna serupa—dengan area-area tertentu yang sudah dirobek untuk menunjukkan areal vital seperti bagian mata dan hidung-mulut. Makhluk serba gelap itu berlari melesat keluar gedung, kalap tak tentu arah sambil menabrak siapapun yang menghadang tanpa dosa.

Benda yang berada di tangan si pencuri berupa bungkusan kain berwarna cokelat itu adalah pusat permasalahan. Isinya bukan barang biasa. Bukan batu _hieroglif _dari zaman King Tut, bukan lagi batu rubi dari mahkota Raja Sri Lanka, bukan pula tulang-tulang Homo Sapiens pertama, intinya bukan itu semua. Isinya hanya sebuah _boneka_. Bukan boneka sembarangan pula! Itu adalah boneka Annabelle legendaris yang dikurung dalam kotak kaca museum Rio De Janeiro.

Kenapa bisa dicuri?

Jelas-jelas itu boneka terkutuk yang bisa menimbulkan petaka bagi siapapun yang memilikinya. Lalu apa tujuan pencuri itu? Mengapa tidak ada yang berusaha menangkap? Mengapa ada pencurian di siang bolong? Mengapa semua ini menjadi begitu pelik?

Untuk berusaha menguak ada misteri apa di balik motif pencurian boneka Annabelle yang legendaris itu, hadirlah para reporter The NEWS dari Jerman yang siap membantu!

* * *

_**.**_

**Catch Me If You Can**

_**The NEWS's Crew**__:_

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**__ : Leader of The NEWS_

_**Natalia Arlovskaya**__ : Reporter of The NEWS_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**__ : Camera-man of The NEWS_

_**Francis Bonnefoy**__ : Driver of The NEWS_

_**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya**__ : Observer of The NEWS_

_**.**_

* * *

"Serahkan saja pada kami, Nyonya!" Gilbert Beilshcmidt, _leader _kebanggaan The NEWS, langsung berlari kalap melesat keluar dari museum seperti _Sonic _kebakaran jenggot, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi, memegang _mic _kebanggaannya dan bersiap untuk meliput. Tanpa meminta izin, albino dengan otak miring sebelah itu menabrak orang-orang yang berdiri di pintu masuk museum demi mendapat akses untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. "Minggir! Minggir! Hoi! Minggir!"

Seorang pengunjung tanpa dosa yang baru saja akan memulai petualangannya di museum Rio de Jenairo, tiba-tiba langsung diterjang Gilbert seketika. Nyaris saja dia menjadi bulan-bulanan injakkan beringas dari sepatu Gilbert jika dia tidak cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. "HOI! HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN!"

Belum sempat pengunjung sial itu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang miring gara-gara ditubruk Gilbert, sosok wanita berambut platinum tiba datang dari kejauhan dan berlari pula ke arahnya. "Permisi!" seru Natalia Arlovskaya, reporter **asli **The NEWS, tanpa menoleh dan mendorong kasar pundaknya agar ia menyingkir dari jalan. Karena kekuatan Natalia setara King-Kong dewasa, nyaris saja pengunjung malang itu terjungkal di tanah jika tidak berpegangan pada pengunjung lain yang berbaik hati meminjamkan pundaknya untuk menjadi pegangan.

Pengunjung yang dirundung kesialan itu berputar bagai gasing karena kekuatakan tangan Natalia yang melebihi wanita normal kala menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Berdiri gontai dan pusing, pengunjung itu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang kembali melorot. "Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu, anak-anak sialan!" makinya, untuk kedua kalinya, mengacungkan tangan ke udara. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan dua reporter binal barusan. Namun sayangnya dua reporter ajaib dari The NEWS itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu putar dan tidak mendengar semprotannya barusan.

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat ia berdiri utuh dan pulih dari rasa pusing, Antonio dan Francis datang menerjangnya bersamaan. Menabraknya dari dua sisi, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab seketika. Kertas-kertas dokumen yang ia bawa sebelumnya terlempar ke udara dan berjatuhan mengenai tubuhnya yang terjungkal.

"Ups! Maaf!" seru Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, _camera-man _The NEWS, sambil memegang kameranya hati-hati agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa kita barusan menginjak sesuatu, Antonio?" tanya Francis Bonnefoy polos, _driver _The NEWS, pura-pura bodoh, atau memang aslinya bodoh.

"Rasanya kita baru saja menginjak manusia, Francis." Jawab Antonio lebih polos lagi.

Pengunjung penuh luka-luka itu menggeram. Seolah-olah belum lengkap paket kesialannya hari ini, dirinya malah dibiarkan terkapar begitu saja di lantai marmer museum yang dingin dan tidak dipedulikan oleh siapapun yang melihat.

Tidak ada yang membantu, tidak ada yang peduli, malah dirinya dijadikan objek tontonan unik dan menarik bagi para pengunjung museum yang lain.

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini, Putra. Di antara karnaval Brazil dan euforia orang-orang mengenakan kostum seronok. Di antara bikini dan warna-warni kendaraan hias, kita malah bertemu di depan café kecil ini." Senyum tipis dan segar yang menggugah iman merekah dari wajah seorang pria tampan berkulit gelap di seberang mejanya.

"Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu, Alfonso." Jawab Airlangga Putra Brawijaya, pemuda canggung delapan belas tahun yang kini mengadu nasib di negara orang, berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak menggunakan _nama_ itu sebagai panggilannya, tapi khusus untuk pria Portugal ini, nama panggilan itu sudah melekat erat.

"Mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir."

Airlangga buru-buru menggeleng, mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat. "Ah, tidak usah! Teman-temanku akan datang menjemput sebentar lagi."

Kecewa, Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah."

Airlangga tersenyum malu-malu seperti anak kucing baru lahir.

Dari yang terakhir Airlangga ingat, memang tidak ada yang berubah dari fisik pria mapan berusia tiga puluh ini. Tubuhnya masih tinggi tegap dan menjulang bagai prajurit perang di abad pertengahan. Tatapan panas dari mata beriris zamrud berkilauan itu masih tajam dan seakan-akan menusuk, namun tidak berbahaya, melainkan terkesan sangat mengundang. Senyum tipisnya masih manis seperti saat pertama kali Airlangga bertemu dengannya. Tegas dan dingin.

"Dan kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Alfonso. Kecuali rambutmu yang makin panjang itu." Si pemuda Melayu tertawa geli melihat juntaian lebat rambut ikal cokelat mahoni milik Alfonso yang dikuncir dan menggantung lemas di bahunya.

"Rambutmu juga makin panjang, Putra." Mata Alfonso memandangi rambut hitam jelaga Airlangga—salah satu favoritnya. "Kau tidak kepanasan dengan rambut lebat seperti itu?" tanya Alfonso balik, melihat rambut lurus Airlangga—masih berantakan, dan mungkin untuk selamanya rambut yang pernah ia remas-remas secara seduktif itu tak akan pernah tersisir rapi. Semuanya masih sama. Bedanya untuk kali ini, rambut hitam kusam milik Airlangga terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir pertemuan mereka. Pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan ketika memainkan hidungnya di sela-sela rambut lebat itu. "Seperti anak _band._" Komentarnya meluncur polos.

Airlangga tersenyum setengah mendengus. "Tentu saja aku akan memotongnya dalam beberapa waktu dekat."

Alfonso tersenyum, menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit. "Sudah lama sekali, ya." katanya tiba-tiba. Suaranya merendah. Visual pemandangan indah berupa ladang tomat, arena gladiator yang membakar semangat, pertandingan sepak bola yang berkeringat, semua itu seketika mewarnai ingatannya…

Airlangga mengangguk lemah, menunduk juga. Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Alfonso.

Sebentuk senyum pedih terukir di wajah kemayunya yang mendadak sedih.

"Ya… Sudah lama sekali..."

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

Di sepanjang pinggir jalan Ruo Barao de Torre 240 yang ramai, seketika tambah diramaikan oleh caruk maruk gelagat para manusia berseragam reporter yang berusaha mengejar seseorang.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" seru Gilbert. Telunjuknya menuding sosok pelaku kriminal yang bersangkutan, sementara dirinya sendiri kian menambah kecepatan seperti kelinci _energizer _yang kelebihan baterai.

Kedua reporter itu masih terus berlari, mengeluarkan kata-kata makian sembari memburu si pencuri serba gelap. Si pencuri yang masih gigih melarikan diri kontan semakin panik dan cepat-cepat menambah akselerasi berlarinya, tunggang-langgang bagai atlit _sprinter _terlatih yang memburu garis _finish_.

Tangan si pencuri masih kukuh menenteng sebuah kantung kulit sebesar bola voli yang berisi barang curian dari museum terkenal Brazil itu.

Dan sebelum barang itu kembali ke tempat asalnya di museum Rio de Jenairo, para reporter The NEWS tidak akan berhenti!

"Nat! Tangkap dia dari samping!" seru Gilbert, memberi aba-aba sambil menunjukkan jalan.

"Baik!" tanggap Natalia sigap.

Mendengar komando itu, sang pencuri yang panas kupingnya langsung berlari zig-zag menghindari pejalan kaki, melompati kepala anak-anak kecil yang sedang menggambar di lahan parkir sepanjang pelataran toko-toko di Rio de Jenairo, menyelip motor yang terparkir berantakan di dekat pohon besar, menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan, dan menubruk meja-meja café yang bertebaran di sepanjang teras.

Natalia menggeram kesal. "Dia susah dikejar, Gil! Jangan-jangan dia tuyul yang sering diceritakan Airlangga! "

Gilbert mengikuti jejak sang pencuri yang membuat 'jalan'nya sendiri. Albino itu menghindari para pejalan kaki, berlari zig-zag melewati meja-meja café, dan melompati motor-motor yang terpakir tak beraturan di sepanjang trotoar lebar Rio de Janeiro.

"Kita harus menghentikannya, Gil." kata Natalia, yang berusaha menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Gilbert.

"Nah, yang sedang kulakukan ini apa?" sambar Gilbert. Padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang berusaha menghentikan si pencuri itu, kenapa Natalia harus menyuruhnya dua kali? Siapa _leader _di sini? Siapa? Hah? Hah? HAH?

"Ini sama sekali tidak efektif, Gil." Natalia menggeleng lirih.

Kebetulan pada saat itu sang pencuri melewati sebuah kedai pizza terbuka yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tetapi dirinya terus berlari mengabaikan si kedai pizza yang begitu 'mengundang', memberi kesan dia sama sekali tidak lapar. Sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang sudah makan. Gilbert jadi kesal sendiri.

Gilbert dan Natalia yang berada di jalur sang pencuri, otomatis juga melewati kedai makanan yang sama.

Di sela-sela pengejaran itu, mata Natalia secara tiba-tiba menangkap pemandangan berupa sebuah gelas plastik berisi garpu yang menumpuk dalam satu wadah, bertengger manis dalam tenda kedai _pizza_ yang dipenuhi warna oranye. Natalia tidak membawa belatinya seperti biasa dan gadis itu tidak ahli dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan bantuan dari Dewa Perang Rusia yang menunjukkan jalan cerah di hadapannya—tentu saja dengan tawaran berupa bertumpuk-tumpuk peralatan tajam yang bisa membantu aksi pengejaran ini dan tersedia di dekatnya—Natalia tiba-tiba nekat berbelok cepat dan langsung menyambar gelas berisi peralatan perang barunya bagai kucing yang mencuri makanan secara diam-diam, disusul teriakan marah si penjual pizza yang melihat alat-alat makannya dicuri oleh wanita tak dikenal.

"Mungkin ini bisa berguna, Gil." kata Natalia memamerkan mainan barunya pada Gilbert.

Bukannya memarahi karena Natalia sudah mencuri peralatan dapur orang lain, Gilbert malah mengacungkan jempolnya. "Keren!" sahut Gilbert tertarik. "Kalau begitu cepat gunakan!"

Diliputi rasa senang, Natalia langsung mencomot garpu pertama. Seperti permainan _drat _yang biasa ia mainkan bersama Gilbert jika sedang waktu luang di kantor The NEWS, Natalia membidik garpu platinum itu ke punggung si pencuri.

"Tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku tahu kau ahli dalam hal ini."

"Diam, Gil." sungut Natalia dingin.

Penuh keyakinan, garpu itu dilemparkan dari jarak empat meter.

Tepat menusuk bahu si korban!

Jerit kesakitan langsung terdengar dari mulut si pencuri dan kakinya langsung terbelit seperti _mie China._

"_Awesome!_" pekik Gilbert bersemangat.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Natalia.

Kedua orang abnormal itu langsung melakukan _high five._

Sempat dilanda kesulitan untuk berlari, pencuri itu kembali bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar kebebasan. Lagi-lagi jarak kejar yang tercipta kian melebar.

Tak berapa lama, Antonio dan Francis yang semula mengejar di belakang, berhasil menyajajari Gilbert dan Francis.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Francis, terengah-engah di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Sejauh ini menarik. Nyalakan kameranya, Antonio!" perintah Gilbert.

"Siap!" sahut Antonio patuh.

Terdengar bunyi _pip_ yang samar, menandakan kamera legendaris The NEWS itu telah menyala.

Gilbert menyeringai. Dinyalakan mic yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya lalu berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri pada lensa kamera yang sedang menyorot wajah di sisi kanan. "Selamat pagi, Pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama kami The NEWS—!"

"Berhenti, sialan!" raung Natalia pada sang target, kali ini melemparkan garpu kedua, sekaligus ketiga, tepat mengenai paha dan menyerempet pelipis si pencuri.

Jerit kesakitan kembali terdengar, namun sang pencuri belum tergoyahkan dan terus berlari demi mengejar mentari. Berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sebisa mungkin dari empat reporter beringas yang terus mengejar seperti _zombie _kelaparan di belakangnya.

"Pemirsa!" Gilbert melanjutkan. "Saat ini kami sedang berada di Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, mengejar seorang pencuri yang dituduh mencuri boneka Annabelle yang bersejarah di museum Brazil. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui motifnya apa sampai dia tega menculik boneka dari film _The Conjuring _itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah, Pemirsa! Karena kami adalah—!" Gilbert meninggikan suaranya sambil membusungkan dada penuh percaya diri pada kamera Antonio yang sedang menyorot wajahnya di sebelah bahu bak pejuang perang. "reporter THE NEWS yang _awesome _dan siap memburu berita demi para pemirsa tercinta!"

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

Alfonso langsung terkejut begitu melihat Airlangga yang tidak ditemani oleh siapapun sedang berdiri kikuk di jalan ramai Rio de Jenairo.

Kebetulan saja mereka berdua bertemu di teras teduh café Italia.

Yang pertama kali menyadarinya adalah Alfonso. Tepat ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah tanaman menjalar sambil mencatat sesuatu di _notes _kecilnya. Terlihat begitu fokus dengan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Seperti Airlangga yang ia kenal dulu. Dikuasai oleh menulis dan akan tenggelam dalam imajinasinya jika sudah memegang pena dan ada bidang yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis. Kenangan nostalgia seketika merebak di ingatan.

"Kau sendirian di sini?"

"Aku bersama teman-temanku." jawab Airlangga. "Kebetulan saja kami sedang ditugaskan untuk berangkat menuju Brazil. Sekarang ini aku menjadi salah satu kru reporter. Dan aku menjadi pencatat kegiatan." kata Airlangga memberi penjelasan.

Alfonso mengangguk-angguk. "Reporter dari cabang mana?"

"Kami punya nama sendiri." Airlangga tersenyum, sedikit berusaha membanggakan kelompoknya. "Kami adalah The NEWS. Dari Jerman."

"Ooh. Reporter yang tidak pernah mendapatkan berita itu, ya?" jawab Alfonso polos.

Hening seketika mencekik leher Airlangga. Sepuluh detik berlalu dan belum ada suara yang tercipta.

Samar-samar terdengar suara parau Airlangga yang horor mengambang pelan ke udara.

"D-dari mana… kau tahu hal itu…"

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

"Anda bisa lihat kantung yang ditenteng pencuri itu, pemirsa?" tanya Gilbert, masih terus berlari, mengejar sang pencuri sementara kepalanya berkali-kali menoleh pada kamera Antonio demi terpenuhinya keinginan untuk terus eksis di layar kaca. "Menurut saksi mata yang melihat aksi pencurian itu, barang yang diincar oleh si pencuri adalah boneka Annabelle. _Kaget, kan? _Kenapa harus boneka Annabelle, bukankah itu boneka penuh kutukan? Apakah dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang psikopat? Ataukah masa kecilnya kurang bahagia? Kenapa kesannya dia punya hidup yang berat sekali sehingga harus repot-repot mencuri boneka legendaris di museum Brazil di tengah siang bolong seperti ini?"

Si pencuri yang sedang dikejar-kejar itu jelas sudah merasa sangat kelelahan sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin berlari terus-terusan seperti ini, sementara gadis binal di belakangnya terus-terusan melempari garpu, menyerang bagian-bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan beringas.

Di tengah penderitaan dimana ia harus kabur demi menjaga identitasnya, sementara ia harus terus menghindari jajakan dari toko-toko swalayan yang bertengger di sepanjang jalan dan orang-orang pejalan kaki yang memadati jalan, bagai disirami liur Dewi Fortuna, si pencuri misterius itu tiba-tiba melihat sebuah mobil _pick-up _yang sedang mengangkut tumpukan jerami untuk pakan peternakan dan kebetulan melintas di sebelahnya.

Tanpa berpikir matang lebih lanjut, pencuri itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, pada hitungan ketiga langsung melompati mobil itu, dan mendarat secara tidak mulus, terguling kesana-kemari, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil kabur!

"Dia terlihat sedang melompati sebuah mob—HEI! JANGAN KABUR!" seru Gilbert kesal.

Si pencuri yang berhasil membawa pergi boneka Annabelle itu berdiri di atas bagian terbuka di belakang mobil, bersandar di tumpukan jerami sambil memperlihatkan hasil curiannya pada sekumpulan reporter yang berusaha menangkapnya, berusaha memanas-manasi karena ia berhasil melarikan diri.

"Dia kabur, Gil!" jerit Natalia. Menyadari garpunya kini tak berfungsi lagi untuk menghentikan gerakan si pencuri karena penjahat itu sudah kabur dan tak bisa dikejar lagi.

"Tidak ada kata kabur bagi _driver_ The NEWS!" kata Francis penuh gelagat heroik, langsung menyambar sebuah motor besar di sebelahnya yang sedang menganggur tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, kebetulan sekali kuncinya masih terpasang di sana, mungkin karena sang pemilik yang sebenarnya sedang menikmati kopi luwak di warung kopi dan lupa jika motornya kini tengah dijadikan alat transportasi dadakan oleh komplotan orang tak bertanggung-jawab.

Francis menghidupkan kendaraan itu dan mesin motor besar tersebut menyala nyaring. "Cepat naik!" serunya pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

Antonio sebagai pemegang kamera, langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Francis. Natalia, yang untungnya bertubuh ramping dan mungil, mengambil tempat yang tersisa di belakang Antonio, berpegangan dengan pundak sang pemuda Spanyol itu agar tidak terjatuh. Gilbert sebagai reporter sekaligus orang yang paling berpengaruh besar dalam liputan, tak tanggung-tanggung, langsung mengambil tempat di depan Francis, bersempit-sempitan dengan sang pemuda Perancis dan menutupi jarak pandang antara _driver-_nya itu dengan jalanan.

Motor berjenis Harley Davidson itu tak elak menampung empat reporter sekaligus yang berdempet-dempetan, dengan wajah murka nan horor, dan dijejali keinginan besar untuk menangkap pencuri di depan mata mereka.

"Hoi, kepalamu menghalangi, tahu!" seru Francis, berusaha menghalangi kepala Gilbert, merasa terganggu.

Tapi Gilbert sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang kali dengan misi pengejaran kali ini. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalin selain mengejar pelaku kriminal, terlebih sambil melaporkan berita.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Tancap gasnya, Francis!" Gilbert berseru sambil menunjuk pencuri itu, seperti bajak laut yang hendak menjelajahi samudera, menunggu petualangan liar di luar sana.

"_Yeah_, kau benar!" seru Francis ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

"Inilah saatnya kru The NEWS kembali beraksi!" seru Gilbert.

Motor melaju kencang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal di teras cafe.

Seorang pria berambut pirang tiba-tiba berlari dari dalam kabut dan berteriak-teriak marah menunjuk ke arah motor beserta reporter-reporter tersebut dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"_BlOODY HELL! HEI, PENCURI! KEMBALIKAN MOTORKU_, _BRENGSEK_!"

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Eropa? Kau tinggal bersama adikmu, kan? Kalau tidak salah... di Brussel?"

"Yeah. Aku tinggal bersama adikku, Rayan. Dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di universitas Brussel. Hidup kami baik-baik saja." Airlangga tersenyum, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan walau kesannya dipaksakan. "Dan agaimana denganmu?"

Alfonso menarik napas. Menuangkan sebuah balok gula ke dalam gelas kopinya, mengaduk, kemudian mengangkat cangkir itu sembari menghirup aroma pekatnya. "Mencari liburan. Dan kebetulan adikku juga sedang bekerja sementara di sini. Hitung-hitung aku bisa mengawasinya dan kami bisa kembali berkumpul setelah sekian lama terpisah."

Airlangga mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku tidak pernah dengar jika kau punya adik. Siapa nama adikmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah kenalkan padaku?" tanya Airlangga, kebingungan. Kenapa _sahabat lama_nya ini ternyata memiliki rahasia yang bahkan belum diceritakan padanya setelah mereka menjalin hubungan khusus selama tiga tahun.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkannya. Kau sudah mengenalnya, Putra." Alfonso tersenyum, mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Oh, ya?" Kening Airlangga mengkerut kebingungan. Tak mengerti dengan siapa orang yang dimaksud Alfonso. "Kalau begitu siapa dia?" tanya Airlangga penasaran.

Alfonso tersenyum tipis, sembari mengangkat cangkirnya ke udara, seakan sedang bersulang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Camera-man_ The NEWS. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Dan Airlangga tak bisa menyembunyikan keterperangahan di wajahnya.

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

Pencuri itu mendecih. Dilihatnya keempat reporter sakit jiwa itu belum menyerah, bahkan sampai menaiki motor orang segala. Terus berteriak-teriak garang, sambil menenteng kamera reporter dengan reporternya segala pula.

Tunggu. Kamera reporter?

Jadi mereka adalah para reporter?

Dan mereka sedang berusaha meliputnya?

Dia pasti dirundung oleh kesialan khusus untuk hari ini. Boneka ini pasti membawa sial.

Francis adalah _driver _handal. Dan bukan tanpa alasan dia diangkat menjadi supir kehormatan di The NEWS. Jangan remehkan kemampuan manuvernya dalam mempertahankan kecepatan di medan terjal dan padat sekalipun. Tidak ada ruang yang terlalu sempit baginya untuk mendapatkan jalan untuk dilewati. Balapan liar di jalan raya pun dia ladeni. Apalagi untuk mengejar pencuri _newbie _yang sedang berusaha kabur dengan truk mini pengangkut bergulung-gulung jerami itu. Terlalu mudah!

"Dia berusaha kabur, pemirsa!" Gilbert tertawa, mencemooh si pencuri sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya, sambil sesekali berbalik badan, berusaha mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menampakkan diri di kamera Antonio. Padahal bisa dilihat. Posisinya yang berada di paling depan dengan Francis yang berada di tengah-tengah sebagai sekat di antara dirinya dan Antonio itu sama sekali tak memberi efek yang menguntungkan bagi _driver _fenomenal The NEWS satu itu karena tergencet oleh dua pria yang saling bergerak. Dan lagi, pandangannya jadi terhalangi.

"Oy! Jangan banyak bergerak, Gil!" gerutu Francis, berusaha mengintip di sela-sela bahu Gilbert untuk melihat jalan. Bukan masalah jika gerakannya terbatas, Francis masih bisa mengatasi masalah sepele itu. Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah kondisi jalanan Rio de Janeiro sedang padat-padatnya, dengan berpuluh-puluh kendaraan pribadi yang berlalu-lalang, seperti sekumpulan bison yang sedang hijrah ke sabana sebelah. Sementara itu, sebuah truk _pick-up _yang saat ini sedang dihinggapi parasit kini berhasil menjauhkan diri dari kru The NEWS yang sedang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Naikkan kecepatannya, Francis!" seru Natalia, yang kesusahan menjaga posisi tubuhnya karena berada di motor bagian paling belakang. Dan untuk mendapatkan area untuk duduk sangat-sangatlah minim sekali. Untung ada pundak Antonio yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan pegangan. Untung juga Natalia adalah wanita jadi-jadian, mau duduk di mana saja masih bisa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Rutuk Francis, sembari meng-gas lebih dalam, menyalip mobil-mobil yang berjalan beriringan di kanan-kiri mereka. Menghiraukan segala bunyi klakson yang memperingatkan untuk minggir.

Motor dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli jika hal itu mengagetkan para pengendara lain.

Tepat pada saat itu sebuah mobil melintas. Terpacu oleh refleks yang menyetrum dirinya, seketika Francis spontan membelokkan motornya untuk menghindari mobil itu.

"Awas!" jerit Natalia, melihat sebuah motor lain yang melintas, membalap mereka dari samping, nyaris membuat Francis terjungkal dari motornya.

Si pencuri kian merasa terpojok. Dilihatnya keempat orang itu kian dekat. Sementara si orang berambut perak dengan _mic_ di tangannya kian gencar melaporkan kejadian dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Hahaha! Ini dia, Pemirsa! Pencuri boneka Annabelle yang mencuri terang-terangan di siang bolong dan kabur dengan menggunakan mobil orang! Hei, kau!" seru Gilbert sambil menunjuknya. "Menyerah saja, lah! Kau sudah tertangkap!" kata Gilbert tidak nyambung.

Tetapi sang pencuri tetap kukuh pada pendirian. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap sekarang! Dia masih bisa kabur! Intinya sekarang dia harus tenang, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir!

Di sekitarnya ada bergulung-gulung jerami mulai dari ukuran yang sangat besar hingga terkecil. Mendadak ia mendapatkan ide yang kebetulan melintas. Ah, mungkin gulungan jerami kecil yang menyerupai bola itu bisa membantunya dalam pelarian kali ini.

"Gil, awas! Dia hendak melemparkan sesuatu!" jerit Antonio, sembari menunjuk mobil pengangkut itu dengan wajah horor, ke arah sang pencuri yang kini berdiri dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sesuatu.

"Tunduk! Tunduk!" perintah Gilbert pada teman-teman yang duduk berderet di belakangnya.

Gulungan jerami yang diikat dan terlampau cukup berat, bahkan bisa membuat pusing dan pening jika menghantam kepala, ditembakkan membusur ke arah motor Harley yang sedang terbakar semangat untuk mengejarnya. Gilbert menunduk duluan dan berhasil selamat dari serangan bola berwujud kasar itu. Namun tidak bagi Francis.

Gulungan jerami itu menghantam wajah Francis dan seketika membuatnya menjerit. "Aw! Sial! Mataku!"

Motor seketika oleng dan tak terkendali sementara itu serabutan jerami beterbangan ke segala arah.

"Fokus, Francis! Fokus!" Gilbert kian bersemangat memberi dukungan untuk Francis.

"Lebih dekat, Francis! Aku akan melemparkan garpu ini!" seru Natalia, mulai mempersiapkan garpu-garpunya.

"Hati-hati dengan garpunya, Nat." kata Antonio gusar. Mengingat wanita beringas ini sedang berada tepat di belakangnya dan sedang memegang peralatan berbahaya. Bisa-bisa kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tembak.

Francis malah sibuk berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa jerami dari wajahnya. "Cih! Sebentar, sebentar! Ada yang masuk ke mulutku!" sahut Francis kerepotan, membersihkan jarum-jarum jerami yang melekat di wajahnya.

Gilbert mengerang. "Argh! Kau terlalu lama, Francis!" Kesal dan tidak sabaran, Gilbert langsung menyambar stang motor dan mengambil alih kendaraan.

Dengan satu tangan memegang _mic_ dan satunya lagi memegang stang motor, Gilbert berseru bersemangat ke arah sang pencuri dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoi, kau! Wahai pencuri tidak _awesome_! Bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi serangan reporter paling hebat dan_ greget_ abad ini! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dari The NEWS! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Jadi, kau… kakaknya Antonio?" Airlangga menaikkan alisnya terkejut. Sama sekali tidak kepikiran jika pemuda berkebangsaan Eropa yang ia kenal selama tiga tahun ini adalah kakak dari orang terdekat yang selama ini menyertai pekerjaan barunya sebagai reporter.

"Kaget?" Alfonso bertanya balik. Tersenyum tipis. "Bukan rahasia lagi jika aku adalah penggemar The NEWS."

Mata Airlangga membulat dengan binar-binar keterpanaan. Kata-kata penuh pujian itu membuat senyum di wajahnya merekah lebar, selebar-lebarnya. Sudah sekian lama dia tidak mendengar ada orang yang menyebut nama mereka. Malah selama ini tidak pernah ada. Bahkan yang satu ini sampai mengaku-ngaku sebagai penggemar segala. Apalagi jika orang yang mengaku itu adalah orang yang spesial. Apa ini hari keberuntungannya? "Oh, ya? Kenapa bisa? Maksudku, kami, yah—" Airlangga bertingkah canggung. Menggaruk-garuk leher yang tidak gatal. "belum pernah mendapatkan berita setahun terakhir ini..."

Alfonso tertawa geli. Meletakan cangkir kopi ke meja sambil menatap intens mata teduh Airlangga. "Itu yang unik." katanya. "Kalian itu reporter, tapi belum pernah mendapatkan berita."

Airlangga ikut tertawa sambil meringis. Itu pujian atau olokan? Airlangga merasa maksud dari kalimat itu lebih ke arah sindiran halus yang sarat nada sarkastik, namun tetap dijaga dalam kadar sopan yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya. "Yeah, memang…" Airlangga terpaksa mengakuinya dengan setengah hati.

"Tapi, kalian hebat dalam memburu berita. Aku sering melihat rekaman liputan Antonio. Dan aku menyukainya."

Airlangga tersenyum. "Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus. "Kami memang seperti itu."

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, kenapa ada orang gila yang mau repot-repot mencuri boneka Annabelle? Maksudnya untuk apa?" sungut Francis.

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan itu pada dia nanti, Francis. Nanti tunggu dia tertangkap." kata Antonio, sambil terus-terusan menyorot truk yang dipenuhi berbundel-bundel jerami yang kini sudah terkeluar sebagian isinya karena dicomoti terus-terusan oleh si pencuri yang tak tahu diri. Padahal semata-mata digunakan hanya untuk melemparkan isinya pada Gilbert dan yang lain.

Untungnya Gilbert cukup ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Mungkin karena didorong oleh perasaan semangat memburu berita yang menggetarkan nadinya dan membakar darahnya yang kian mendidih ini, Gilbert jadi kian brutal untuk menyalip mobil-mobil di sekitarnya.

Pencuri itu tercengang ketika melihat keberadaan Gilbert kian dekat dengan dirinya. Dia sudah terpojok!

"Jika kau ingin melemparkan garpu-garpu itu, lemparkan sekarang, Nat!" seru Gilbert. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"_Aye_, _Captain_!" seru Natalia bersemangat. Diambilnya dua garpu yang masih menganggur di gelas berisi tumpukan garpu lainnya dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang. "Jangan kabur, sialan!" Natalia membidik benda runcing itu seperti penembak handal, lalu melemparkannya.

Tepat mengenai perutnya!

Pencuri itu merintih kesakitan seperti orang terkena sembelit sambil memegangi area yang menjadi target garpu sebelumnya.

"Kerja bagus, Nat!" Antonio mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

"Serang '_anu_'nya! Serang '_anu'_nyaaa!" seru Francis bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah area genital pencuri dengan tak sabaran.

"Hahaha! Pokoknya jangan biarkan dia hidup tenang, Nat!" seru Gilbert, mengompor suasana.

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Kau tinggal di mana sekarang?"

"Di sebuah rumah kontrakan Brussel. Agak mahal memang, tapi aku masih bisa membayarnya dengan gajiku yang sebelumnya."

Alfonso bergumam pelan. "Kelas atas? Menengah? Golongan bawah?"

Airlangga terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hm. Kurasa menengah... ke bawah."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja denganku?"

"Eh?"

Airlangga langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Menatap Alfonso dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Bukan saja karena pertanyaan itu terkesan terlalu mendadak, tetapi ajakan Alfonso terdengar begitu menggiurkan.

Airlangga tahu Alfonso bukan orang sembarangan. Maksudnya, dia adalah _businness-man_. Dan dia mempunyai cabang pekerjaan di mana-mana. Berbanding kontras dengan sosok anak dekil sepertinya, perbedaannya seperti langit dan padang gurun. Rumah pantai milik Alfonso di perairan Porto jelas bukan hunian dengan _budget _rendah. Dengan segala arsitektur bernilai tinggi sampai-sampai menyewa kontraktor berpengalaman, rumah itu telah didesain apik dan penuh kehati-hatian agar menyerupai surga buatan. Airlangga pernah berkunjung dua kali ke tempat itu dan matanya tak pernah bosan menikmati bangunan setinggi dua puluh meter dengan luas seratus hektar itu.

Diajak tinggal di sana? Wow. Tentu Airlangga mau!

Tapi—

"Bagaimana dengan adikku?"

"Biarkan dia tinggal di kontrakanmu. Dan kurasa dia juga akan menolak jika diajak tinggal denganku."

Airlangga terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, Alfonso. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja…"

* * *

**Farme de Amoedo Street**, **Rio de Jenairo**

"Pegang kemudinya, Francis."

"Hah? Kau mau apa?"

Francis terbengong-bengong ketika melihat Gilbert mulai berdiri, sementara dirinya harus berusaha menggapai stang motor. Satu hal yang membuatnya menganga adalah Gilbert tiba-tiba menaiki bagian depan motor, berjongkok dan mengambil ancang-ancan.

Dan melompat!

Albino itu berhasil menggapai bagian belakang truk, namun nyaris terlempar. Satu tangannya berhasil menggamit bagian belakang bagasi mobil terbuka itu, namun kakinya masih berpijak di jalanan. Tubuhnya melayang sementara tangan satunya kesulitan untuk merangkak masuk ke dalam mobil. Beberapa kali kakinya terbanting ke tanah dan membuatnya harus berlari cepat di aspal seperti penari _tango._

"Cih. Sial." Sungut Gilbert, susah payah menaikkan satu kakinya ke dalam _box _mobil.

Beberapa pengemudi mobil yang berseliweran di kanan dan kiri mobil pengangkut jerami itu langsung menyemburkan kopi pagi harinya, syok begitu melihat Gilbert.

Pencuri itu, terkejut, panik, seolah-olah tenggorokannya baru saja menelan sigung goreng. Dia cepat-cepat mundur, mengambil apapun yang bisa menyingkirkan manusia sinting ini. Gilbert, setelah sebelumnya mempertaruhkan nyawa, harga diri, dan kesucian tubuh, akhirnya berhasil berguling ke dalam _box _terbuka mobil. Langsung disambut dengan jerami yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"PEMIRSA!"

Suara lantang Gilbert membuat pencuri itu terkejut, nyaris menjatuhkan barang curiannya. Tetapi dia tetap teguh mempertahankan barang itu seperti menjaga keperjakaannya sendiri.

"Sekarang saya berhasil berhadapan langsung dengan sang pencuri! Nah! Mari kita ajak kenalan lebih dekat!"

Baru selangkah Gilbert maju, tiba-tiba mobil nge-rem, dan membuat tubuh Gilbert terhuyung ke depan.

"_Shit._"

Karena otak si pencuri dilengkapi sensor refleks dan akselerasi yang tinggi, begitu tubuh Gilbert terdorong ke depan, dia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari mobil sebelum bertubrukkan dengan tubuh Gilbert.

Sebagai gantinya kepala Gilbert menghantuk palang besi di belakang kaca mobil.

"Aw!"

Sambil memijat kepalanya yang sakit, Gilbert melihat pencuri itu berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian seronok warna-warni yang menyebrang di jalanan. Mobil ini menghentikan gasnya tiba-tiba karena jalanan sedang digunakan sebagai ajang migrasi dari para sukarelawan karnaval untuk menyebrang. Barisan manusia berapakaian minim dengan bulu-bulu besar beraneka warna di sana-sini adalah kerumunan orang yang meramaikan karnaval tahunan Brazil. Karnaval akan dimulai tengah malam nanti dan pastinya jalanan di setiap sisi Rio de Jenairo akan menjadi sangat ramai sekali. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, The NEWS harus segera menangkap pencuri serba-gelap tersebut sebelum terjebak tarian Samba di tengah jalan.

Gilbert melihat pencuri itu masuk ke sela-sela kerumunan dan menghilang.

"_Sial." _rutuk Gilbert pelan. "Ayo! Kejar dia!" seru Gilbert sembari melompat dari mobil, mengajak Francis, Antonio, dan Natalia untuk meninggalkan motor tersebut.

"Sekarang apa rencana kita, Gilbert?" tanya Natalia yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tangkap dia sampai dapat! Korek informasi yang penting darinya! Seret dia ke polisi! Tapi yang terpenting—"

Gilbert merendahkan suaranya sambil memandang mata ketiga sahabatnya dengan bara semangat yang meletup-letup. Sebuah sorot mata penuh gelora berapi-api dari seorang _leader _yang selalu haus memburu berita.

"KITA HARUS MENGEJAR DIA KE MANAPUN DIA PERGI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Yeap. Ini dia The NEWS, kawan-kawans! Arr-Kansas ditahan dulu, yaa. Yang ini _twoshot_, kok. Lagi ngidem pengen nulis The NEWS setelah sekian lama. Hohoho. Buat yang kangen dengan The NEWS, ini diaa kisahnya. Buat yang nggak kangen atau ga kenal dengan The NEWS, ya nggak papa-papa, baca ajaa, hahaha XD Kali aja ikutan gila /plak

_Sign, Rapuh_

Jangan anggap serius A/N di atas! HA HA HA! Saya masih cinta fandom ini, koook. Kalian yang damai dong makanya. Tapi kayaknya ini fic terakhir saya di FHI. Entahlah. Ciao.

_PS:_ Makasih ya buat yang ngecekin typo saya. Udah diperbaiki :')


End file.
